Midori-ya Cafe
by Pet-Chay
Summary: The Midori-ya Cafe is like a story fit for a movie plot. They not just cheap but they also have a wide selection of sweets. But my sole desire can't be bought with money
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Dedicated to the guy who keeps on singing this while sitting next to me in the bus.

Hope you will like it,

Fav. It if you love it.

Kindly Leave a comment for suggestion and recommendation.

MGLN is not mine.

Nor the Plot.

* * *

I sighed

"ARF!" The dog bark at me then immediately run away. Dragging me to the streets, I don't know.

You see, I do not live here. I'm just visiting, and this is my first time in Japan. And while a speak English, French, Chinese, and a little bit of Malay and Spanish. I speak no Japanese. Not a squeak. Unless you're referring to the Ohaiyo, Mushi Mushi, and Arigato gozaimas(z) thing. But I'm sure those would have been part of the dictionary of words you should know unless you live on other dimension or planet.

It didn't help everyone was looking at me everywhere I go, and I hate being stared at. Despite wearing a hoody, my blond hair stands out. And when this damn dog ran, my hood will fall, and I will give off an aura of an exquisite foreigner ( that's what my cousin told me). Well, to the Japanese's credit, they don't really look at you in a way like they are scrutinising some other-world species. But there's still that look I get, especially when they stare at my eyes. Yes, yes, it's supposed to be brown, but sometimes depending on the angle of the light it resembles crimson. That's what I've heard from other people anyway. No, I have no idea why it's such a peculiar shade of colour.

"ARF!" The dog barks again, but this time it stops in front of a bakery. I can't read the signage but based on characters or letters written on the paper I'm holding (given by Lindy), this is the bakery where I need to buy the bread. Yup this is all because of an errand. And I swear after this, I will never go outside my room until my vacation ends.

I went inside with my dog. The staff immediately went to me to help, assist me or stops me because I have a dog. Only to find out that yours truly did not understand a single word they were saying. I wasn't sure whether I should be amused or embarrassed at the way they tried to gesticulate and get their point across. In the end, they give up and direct me to the cashier where I handed another piece of paper and some cash.

While waiting for my order, I saw a young woman (we probably have the same age) went out from the kitchen with some cupcakes. I gawked. And my heart fell as well as the leash of the dog.

Everybody screams, and I was like an electrified cat. My world starts again when I saw the young woman laughing.

I kept saying sorry, and in my hurry, I forgot the bread and my change.

When I got home, Lindy got mad. But it's okay because finally, I'm genuinely in love.

 _The Midori-ya Cafe is like a story fit for a movie plot. They not just cheap but they also have a wide selection of sweets. But my sole desire can't be bought with money._

* * *

End Credit:

Based on the Mood of the writer this story will be one shot, ( ONE SHOT) or stand alone.

She has not decided whether to continue this, She guesses you all can YouTube and google the song if you want to know what happens, but she does have an idea in her head. ( she actually made an outline of this story that has 3 chapters only)

Just let her know what you think.

Just don't flame her okay, and sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc.

She will try her best to lessen it next time( that's actually the reason why she can't update the kiss and pawiin. SO many grammar mistakes)

Thank you,


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting and Realization

I went back the other day along with my cousin Hayate, she's half Japanese and German. We were related to my father's side. She's fluent in English so she's been helping me. You see I'm a product of all the nations in Europe. My dad is a German and Italian, while mom is a Swiss-French, English Spanish. (now I know why I looked different) Then I lived my life traveling because of my parents' job but when my dad died. Me, my sister and mom stayed in Canada, I'm nineteen then. Now I'm 25.

We talked to the manager which is Momoko san, miss Momoko, Takamachi san? Geez, I don't know why Japanese names are so hard to understand? There surname and name seem like one. Momoko smiled and accepted my apologies. Then I asked her in English if I can know the name of one of her employees, she seems don't understand so my cousin translated it for me. I just hope she really translates it, since Momoko san suddenly looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

Then she told me in a heavy accent that I should not bother her youngest daughter since I'm leaving the country. Huh? Then I looked at my cousin who looks like having an epileptic episode. I immediately dragged her out, while apologizing to Momoko who just smiles and wave at us.

The next day I went back to the café, this time I'm alone. I talked to Momoko, and surely she's the mother of the girl I'm talking about since they looked a lot upon further inspection. I beg her to be introduced, she finally agreed but in one condition. I need to buy something in their café every day. I immediately agreed.

We went at the back side to enter the kitchen and then I saw the angel again smiling while looking at the cupcakes she made. Momoko san introduce me to her youngest, Nanoha.

I smiled radiantly hoping I can have some short conversation to her but as soon as the introduction finished, Nanoha smiles and turn around leaving me dumbfounded.

Every day I went back at the café, hoping I can speak to Nanoha, but sadly she always just smile at me, which what she does to other costumes, take my order then leave. That's it. Nothing. I did try to greet her in English or ask her how she does just to initiate some conversation but my effort is futile. For almost one month of an everyday visit to the café and turning my bank account to a dangerous state; I achieved nothing.

One morning, when I went back to the café to buy something again and try to talk to Nanoha, due to my frustrations maybe or because I know she does not really understand.

"What a waste of beauty if the owner is too dumb to understand simple English," I said out loud after Nanoha took my order and turn around to get my cupcakes and coffee. When she turns around to face me again her sweet smile has just turn into some sort of forced smile and she really looks so pissed but stopping herself to punch me or hurt me. I immediately gulped. And step back a little, did my angel become a devil?

"Here's your order ma'am, and I'm sorry If I can't talk to you during my working hour, have a nice day," she said in fluent English my jaw dropped. She smiled evilly at me and said something again in Japanese which the customer behind me push me away from the cashier. For a few seconds I looked at Nanoha, should I apologize? But she saw busy. In the end, I just left the café. While walking I can't seem to think that there is something wrong, well except the fact that I just trash talk the girl.

Then I stopped walking and realized something, which made me wish she punched me then, rather doing that to me. The cupcakes which so sweet and colorful turn into some sort of sour and bland color. I tossed it to the nearby trash can and walked back to Lindy's apartment determined never to go out again till my vacation which will end two weeks from now.


	3. Chapter 3: The end

"what?" I asked my cousin who suddenly pops up in my room.

"Presea san told me to fetch you~," she said merrily I raised my eyebrow and went back to my game. Suddenly my console shut down and I scream at the top of my lungs that made Lindy immediately ran to us

"Fate? What happened?" She asked

I looked at them, and then I saw my cousin grinning while playing with the power cable of my console!

I ran after the raccoon who fled at the crime scene.

"YOU IDIOT, GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMAN BEING!" I yelled while we play tag in the middle of the neighborhood.

"I'm not the one who categorized as NEET here!" She spat back

"I'm not NEET! I'm in a freaking vacation!"

"Hah! Playing video games while gaining body fat is not NEET?" she said while laughing. I finally catch her and immediately raised her by the collar good thing this trash is a midget

"(coughed ) I'm sorry; have mercy please" She said while turning violet already. And since I am a good person I let her go. I looked around and realized I went out without my hood nor my cap and everybody is looking at us. I immediately feel so small and vulnerable and to add on it I just wearing a white shirt and a mini short since the climate here is hotter than my country

Hayate wolf-whistled and said "Oh MY! those legs Cousin! What a sight!" I immediately glared at her,

"Arf!" Lindy's red dog suddenly went to me while carrying her leash then she put it down in front of me and sat

"ARF!" She barks loudly, then pushed the leash with her nose towards me, she wags her tail even more.

"….."

"Oh the dogs need a walk" Hayate commented, I sighed and walked pass the dog who whined

"Oh come on Cousin! be a responsible pet owner and walk the cute dog!"

"That's not my dog, and why are you pestering me?" I asked annoyed

"Auntie, told me to ask you why Lindy san have not yet process her documents to immigration and what happens to your bank account?"

"Shit" This happens when your mother is an accountant and owns your bank

"Nothing, I just wasted my money into some investment I thought will work," I said

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Seriously and Lindy's documents has been finished last week" I replied while briskly walking back

"Lindy?" I called the moment I entered the house of my future stepmother

"Yes?" She asked motherly while wiping her hands to her apron

"Why did you not submit your papers to the embassy?" I asked

"Oh, because you have not checked it" She replied smiling, I wanted to frown but for my mother, I can't

"I don't need to check it, it's all in the written instruction of the embassy of what you need to submit. I'm just here in case the immigration told you something you don't understand" I said as calmly as I could. But deep inside I want to tell this woman if you don't want to be with my mother just tell her directly so she won't send her daughter here

"But your mom told me to always checked it with you?" She said. I don't know if she just acting to pissed me or she follows every word of my mother.

"Anyhow, Can I ask you a favor?" Lindy smiled at me

"Sure?"

"Great, can you buy me a bread, Here-

"Nope, sorry I remember I have something to do. Ask this useless being here" I flatly rejected Lindy while pointing at my left where my cousin standing

"Hey!" Hayate protested

"Eh, but Hayate is our guest, we can't ask our guest for an errand," she said still smiling, then I saw the dog who looks like her owner whip or kick her out because her head down while walking slowly; biting her leash.

"Sorry but I need to walk Arf for a while," I said then whistle. The dog suddenly becomes energetic and ran towards me. I immediately hook it on her harness and Arf easily drags me outside.

We ran as fast as we could, good thing this dog has a lot of stamina. I think we managed to getaway.

"(sighed) Thanks, Arf?" I said. I looked at the bone tag hanging on its harness and I was right. The dog name Arf. Lindy has a weird naming habit I concluded.

I remove Arf leash and let her ran in the open field. I stay at the bench under a big tree. I'm busy looking up; mesmerized by the dancing leaves when I heard an annoying voice again.

'Cozy, right? Hmmm, Japan has the best summer honestly" Hayate said while sitting at my right.

"You again?"

"Yes, me and you again," She said grinning. I watch the dog who's playing with the kids now.

'Hey cuzin"

"Hmmm"

"Why did you stop visiting Midori-ya?" I looked at Hayate and she also looked at me.

Frowning I said "She. Nanoha is the evilest person I've met"

"Why? What did Nanoha do to you?" My cousin asked; concern.

"She can understand me. All this time she can understand me!" I said frustration is evident in my voice

"She's been toying with me ever since! I might look like a fool to her. Maybe deep inside she was laughing at me, " hurt and humiliation are evident in my voice.

"You don't know, do you?" Asked Hayate

"what?"

"Fate, You don't remember?" She asked again while raising her eyebrow at me, which I scowled.

"What I don't remember?"

"Fat-noha?" She said

"Fat-noha? What about her?" confused already, I asked. Why did she bring up an old friend of ours

"Fate, I know your brain has been idle since this summer. But can you please think harder now? She said annoyed already

"What about Fat-noha? Where is she now? Geez, I bet she-" I stop midway when I suddenly remember our friend appearance clearly,

"Yes, Finally! Do you remember her now? Fat-noha, the girl with me during our family reunion in Germany. We were just nine, and you always teased her. But despite that, you two were very close. It just so happen that your family is always moving that we lost our contact with you till we were nineteen but, clearly you forgot about her because you never asked her during our chat" Hayate explains, looking at me fully.

'Fat-noha is Nanoha?"I asked again. Gawking at the information I obtained

"Duh. Yeah, she is. the one and only. The person who punches you for calling her your baby elephant" Hayate said smiling.

I gave her Arf's leash and immediately ran to Midori-ya.

Instead of going inside the store I went to the backside. I know Momoko san will probably scold me for breaking in their kitchen but I need to talk to Nanoha privately and probably we can't do that since there's always a lot of costumer in line during this hour.

Luckily Nanoha was in the back alley taking out some plastic bags. Shocked, we both freeze where we at.

"ahh, " I said after a while, I scratch my chin and look away. I was about to apologize but she beats me to it

"I'm sorry," She said as she bowed, she stood up again but she was looking down so her eyes were covered by her bangs

"I… I have no excuse for my bad manner towards you, I- I 'm sorry," She said then there is a sparkling thing fell oh geez I made her cry! guilt immediately stabs me.

"Actually, I came here to apologize," I said still now looking at her while Nanoha looked at me.

Looking at her "I mean, I did not recognize you and nearly forgot I about you?" I said smiling awkwardly at her. She looks confused now.

"I'm sorry, my baby elephant?" Smiling genuinely, I apologize. And finally, she smiles at me! For almost a month now finally I saw a real smile of my angel. I step forward when she suddenly throws the plastic bag she's holding at me

"YOU JERK!" Nanoha roared

"Ouch, Hey!" geez one moment she's an angel and now she's a devil

"Did you know how hard for me to lose those extra pounds!" She throws another one at me, I quickly dodged it

"And how agonizing it is?" Another plastic bag came in my way

"And then you won't even congratulate me? And then you will call me dumb?!" as she throws those plastic bags, I was moving forward to her when I finally reach her I immediately held her hands. But she starts hitting me instead

"You ass! You pro-promised." She sobs. She stops hitting me and she looked down, bangs covering her eyes again.

"We promised. we keep in touch. But my letters went back along with my pictures"

"Then you did not even recognize me" she continues sobbing while guilt washes over me.

"How can I recognize you," I said after a while, she looks back at me

"I mean, you no longer an elephant-ouch! (she hits me again) But you sure still punch like one!" She smirked at me while a rub my arm

"(coughed) What I mean is, you become so beautiful that my brain hardly function right every time I see you" I said blushing a little

She raised her eyebrow "Fluttering me won't make me forgive you" She said, I grinned and she smiles wryly

"I know, that's why I'm apologizing right now, and I think we're even, You do make me look like a fool for a month," I said pouting while crossing my arms.

smirking "That's what you get for being a jerk and forgetting me," she said

"Yeah, so I'm sorry my baby e-(she hits me again) My baby okay, okay?" she laughs and I pout, I soon join her.

"Oh you're back" Momoko suddenly open the back door, then she talked to Nanoha in Japanese so I did not understand it. Suddenly Nanoha blush and she seem protesting.

'I do think she redeem herself now, and she (suddenly Nanoha look sad) leaving in a week right?" She finished her sentence in English while looking at me. I wanted to tell her I'm not leaving but what can I do? Suddenly I remember Lindy's predicament

"I think I'll be staying here longer" They both looked at me

"Lindy's document is not yet really furnished, we still need to submit a lot of paper works," I said, it's not a lie but it's also not the entire truth.

Smiling "really?" Nanoha asked, and I can't help but nod and smile at her

"Oh, Okay then your next quest to win my approval to date my daughter is you need to work here," Momoko said smiling, while Nanoha and I blush.

* * *

"So did it went according to plan?" Lindy asked Hayate when she returns with Arf without her daughter

"Yeah, I bet they started teasing each other like the old times" Hayate smiled thinking about her friends

"Good, Now all I have to do is e-mail her mother along with some pictures, you got one do you?" Hayate nod and took her phone then sent a picture Lindy. Lindy grin and thank Hayate

* * *

Forehead wrinkled Presea re-read Lindy's email once again. Her partner said she found a solution to her problem regarding her youngest. She's been worried for Fate since the girl graduated college. Job Hopping, travel here and there, Does not have any stable income, Always afraid to stay in one place, so her youngest daughter does not have any social life because she always went and go. She blames their old lifestyle; it affected her youngest a lot. Now her partner said that Fate will stay in Japan because she found a reason? And Lindy is asking her to live with her there, rather than live with her here.

Dialing a number, she taps her finger on the table while waiting for the caller to answer their phone

"Hello Mother" Alicia greeted

"Hello Alicia, I just want to ask, How's your life?" She said

"Ahm, Great. A lot better than Fate's. Why are you asking?" Alicia asked

"Because I was thinking to migrate to the east" Presea said to her daughter

Alicia jaw dropped and then sighed

"You can go, mother, live your life the way you want, you don't need to think about me nor Fate anymore. I'll help my baby sister as much as possible" she said assuring her mother, who smiles at the other end of the line.

"Oh don't worry, Fate will go with me," Presea said

"Huh?!"

* * *

Last Chapter...

This story is finished

Hope you like it,

MGLN is not mine.

Sorry for the wrong grammar spelling etc, did not proofread this. I just want to post the end chapters of my stories then Leave it. I'm finishing all of them so I can rest in peace.


End file.
